Birthalis
image: Birthalis.PNG Location: Just north of the Xalar-Xiltir border, on the east coast of the Inner Ocean, at the mouth of the Blood River where it empties into the Bay of Dead Kings. Population: 10, 940 (small city) Area: 116 acres (~ 0.5 x 0.5 miles ) GP Limit: 15 000 Wealth: 8 205 000 Income: 41 025 Superior & Alchemical Resources: 820 500 Birthalis is a major city of the Xalar Empire, and the largest city in the Emperor's home province, and the seat of the Emperor's Power. The current lord of the city is the Emperor's third cousin. It is also the primary ambassdorial site for the Xalar Empire in its dealings with the Great Neck Empire, Xiltir, and the other nations of Illigyr. In many respects, it is the tropical equivalent of Cold War Berlin. 1. Sailhome Sailhome is the ward that houses all the docks, piers, wharves, and warehouses that deal with ocean-going ships. It is nestled on between the shore of the Bay of the Dead Kings and the base of the Outlook Spur. Features of note: Outlook Spur is a few high hills that jut to the south from the Xalirth Hills. Ship Hill Road winds over Outlook Spur to the Imperial Gate. There is a watch tower (Hightop Tower) at the road's highest point. The Spirited Wave is a high-end "party" tavern, near the border of the Silver Quarter. The White Gull provides reputable lodgings, decent food, and is located on Ship Hill Road. The Leaping Marlin, an oceanfront inn, is noted for its spirits and gambling. The Suntopped Crest is the fanciest inn in the ward, and is a favorite of adventuresome nobles. It is located on the Ship Hill Road just as it enters Sailhome, and has a commanding view of Sailhome and the bay. The Broken Anchor's clientel is mainly independent ship captains, and its common room is the place to hire a ship in the city. Located north of Ship Hill Road, it is easily missed in the winding streets of Sailhome. 2. River Front River Front is the warehouse district for all the barge trade travelling the Blood River between Birthalis and the town of Marthix. Features of Note: Blood River is a little over two miles wide here at its mouth. Water Road stretches across the southern tip of Birthalis, ending in piers that rest in the Bay of Dead Kings in the west, and the Blood River here. The Water Road piers and wharves are the highest priced and best maintained, and require an exclusive license to use. House Xalian Ferry has its norther port on the Water Road pier. It convery cargo and passengers across the Blood River to the small town of Xitria in Xiltar. 3. Embassy Square Embassy Sqare is host to the embassies of the surrounding nations. A great deal of intrigue is conducted in its environs, despite being hemmed in by the Imperial Quarter and the Lord's Square. Features of Note: The Five Nations Embassy is a common embassy for all the Five Nations of Illigyr. However, the Xiltir embassy consumes the greater part, and many of the city's residents refer to it as the Xiltiri Embassy. The Embassy of the Great Neck Empire is another dominant feature of this section. The Officer's Crown is a well-known hotbed of intrigue and espionage, but all the factions conspire to maintain its neutrality as it is too useful to lose to carelessness. 4. Noble Hill The nobles of Birthalis live just north of the Lord's Square, with a commanding view of the city propoer. 5. Lord's Square The Lord's Square is the administrative and cultural center of the city, stretching in an L-shape from the tip of Outlook Spur to the edge of the Blood River. Features of Note: The Lord's Mansion is on the tip of the Outlook Spur. The mansion is fortified, and is located near the Imperial Quarter. Overlook Tower is located above the Lord's Mansion at the very tip of the Outlook Spur. It also serves as the lighthouse for Birthalis. Water Road stretches across the southern tip of Birthalis, ending in piers that rest in the Bay of Dead Kings in the west, and the Blood River in the east. The City Courts are located just on the southern side of Water Road. The City Gaol is located on the edge of the Blood River. The Imperial Theater is located at the outside point of the Lord's L. 6. Imperial Gate The Imperial Gate, and its attendant ward,is the primary market for perishable goods coming from the north and the rest of the Xalar Empire. Features of Note: The Imperial Gate is always staffed. The Imperial Road connects Birthalis to the rest of the Xalar Empire. It runs straight as an arrow through the ward and eventually ends at Water Road. Outside the city, after a quick tunnel through the Birfan Forest, the road cuts a crooked path through the Xarthian Hills. Ship Hill Road has its eastern end here. 7. Forest Gate The Forest Gate is the eastern entrance into the city, and the Forest Road connects Brithalis with Marthix and the Great Neck Empire. Forest Gate is the primary market for all goods travelling overland from Marthix and the Great Neck Empire. Features of Note: The Forest Road, connecting the Imperial Road to, eventually, the Great Neck Empire. It also serves to mark the southern border of the ward. 8. Forest Town Forest Town is the shanty town that sprawls to the east of the city, just outside the Forest Gate. Features of Note: Birfan Forest named after the first Xalar lord who carved a space from the jungle for Birthalis. 9. River Market River Market is the primary market for all goods that have travelled down the Blood River. Especially the perishable and luxury goods. Features of Note: Water Road stretches across the southern tip of Birthalis, ending in piers that rest in the Bay of Dead Kings in the west, and the Blood River in the east. 10. Ship's Market As River Market is for the river barges, Ship's Market is for the ocean-going ships. Features of Note: Water Road stretches across the southern tip of Birthalis, ending in piers that rest in the Bay of Dead Kings here, and the Blood River in the east. 11. Golden Quarter The Golden Quarter reclines regally on the city side of the Outlook Spur, overlooking the city. It is home to the high-end merchants and traders to the merchant princes of the city. It is divided roughly in half, with the sourthern end known as Hillside, and the northern end known as Forestside. Hillside mansions are home to the richest of the merchant princes. 12. Silver Quarter Just over the crest from the Golden Quarter, with an impressive view of the Bay of Dead Kings and Sailhome, lies the Silver Quarter, the homeplace of merchants and traders would deal in bulk goods and commodities. 13. Copperhouse Copperhouse is the craftsmen's quarter, and its industrious residents generate a large portion of the city's wealth. Features of Note: The well-guarded Copper House is the city's mint. 14. Wonder Street The alchemists ply their trade on Wonder Street, as do some of the most skilled craftsmen in the city. Features of Note: Xalar's Exotic Items is ostensibly a chandler's store. It carries a much wider selection of goods than just candles however, from curios to unusual weapons, and all of the highest quality. Its owner is also a highly skilled alchemist. 15. Imperial Quarter The Imperial Quarter sits in the heart of the city, and was the seed the city grew around. Within its walls can still be found the Old Castle. Now it serves to host the contingents of the Imperial Army and Navy; it even has two docks for visiting warships. Features of Note: The Old Castle is the southern headquarters of the Imperial Army. The Imperial Docks of the Imperial Navy are the site of a very slow motion juggle, as the squadron patrolling the Bay of Dead Kings is headquartered here in Birthalis, despite the inadequate facilities. The Army Annex is a long two-story building housing the staff and clerks of the Imperial Army and Navy. It is also less affectionally known as Spook House. 16. Flower's Heaven Flower's Heaven is where good smells go to die. It is the home to the city's odiferous industries, such as tanners, dyers, and alchemcial laboratories (as opposed to alchemical shops, located in Wonder Street). 17. Hillbottom Hillbottom is the slum where many of the servants for Noble Hill, Golden Quarter, and the Silver Quarter are drawn from. Relatively neat and tidy, its inhabitants have both a great deal of pride and ambition. 18. The Leavings The Leavings are nestled against the north wall of the city. They are flithy, messy, unsafe, crime-laden, and full of despair. Many are the residents of Forest Town who would rather live in their hard-scrabble ward than risk the Leavings. Statistics Structures An acre is sqyare approximately 70 yards (208 feet) on a side. The city map, despite being abstract, is to scale. # Ward Acres Structures 1 Sailhome 7 343 2 River Front 8 400 3 Embassy Point 1 40 4 Noble Hill 1 41 5 Lord's Quarter 4 180 6 Imperial Gate 10 540 7 Forest Gate 10 530 8 Forest Town 12 684 9 River Market 9 459 10 Ship's Market 9 468 11 Golden Quarter 2 84 12 Silver Quarter 2 86 13 Copperhouse 6 288 14 Wonder Street 5 235 15 Imperial Quarter 3 132 16 Flower's Heaven 5 230 17 Hillbottom 11 605 18 The Leavings 11 616 Power Centers Power Center Wealth % Control Embassies 3 692 250 45 City Lord 2 808 750 35 Unaligned 1 605 000 20 Non-Player Character Population The number of people with a given non-player class at a specific level. Level Commoner Expert Warrior Augur Aristocrat 11 1 10 2 1 9 7 3 8 14 6 1 7 29 12 3 1 1 6 58 24 7 2 2 5 117 49 15 5 5 4 234 98 31 11 11 3 469 196 63 23 23 2 1408 587 189 71 71 1 4225 1759 566 215 215 Player Character Population The number of people with a given player class at a specific level. Class 1st 2nd 3rd Unfettered 6 2 1 Warmain 6 2 1 Scout 5 2 1 Wilder 4 2 1 Ritual Warrior 4 2 1 Akashic 4 2 1 Marksman 4 2 1 Ardent 4 1 1 Oathsworn 4 1 1 Soulknife 3 1 1 Psion/Telepath 3 1 1 Psion/Kineticist 3 1 Psychic Warrior 3 1 Lurk 3 1 Erudite 2 1 Psion/Shaper 2 Psion/Seer 2 Society Mind 2 Totem Warrior 1 Psion/Egoist 1 Warlock Psion/Nomad Category: Setting Category: Cultures Category: Cities Category: Campaign Category:Birthalis